


Targeted love

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Contract Killer Cas, Dean Works in a Store, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean worked nights at a small store, very boring from being pestered br idiot alphas and weirdos.A mystery Alpha walks in and Dean can't stop looking from time to time, Who is he?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hated working nights. But since he was an omega and this is the only job that would hire him he took it as he needed the cash.

The store he worked at was a 24/7 mom and pop shop. The owner didn't want to hire him but when Dean said he would work any hours, He said he needed someone on the late shift. Dean was even greatfull for the glass between the weirdos that came in.

All in all most that came in would leave him alone, He would read a book he would always bring with him till someone needed checking out. Some on the other hand would try to intimadate him and say degrading things but nothing Dean had not heard before growing up and he would roll his eyes.  
//  
Dean just settled in for his shift one night when he noticed an alpha come in and start browsing the isles, nothing new and he countinued the book he brought with him. He caught himself looking at the alpha from time to time, His black hair was sticking up in all directions and Dean silently wondered if it was windy outside.

When he didn't see the alpha anymore when he looked up again he shrugged and went back to reading.

“Hello” A gravily voice spooked him and Dean fell back on his chair.”Sorry” He frowned when Dean frowned as he got up.  
“No big Deal.” Dean blushed

He scanned the items for the alpha noticing how intently he was being stared at.  
“That will be $25.50” Dean cleared his throat looking up seeing blue eyes boaring into him and Dean gulped.

He paid for his things and left.

Every night Dean saw this alpha at the store. He would often just browse the isles sometimes looking at Dean while he did so But Dean was confused on why the alpha never bought anything so one night he stepped out of his safety box and went up to the alpha.

“Hello” Dean spoke timidly when he got close enough.  
“Hello, Dean.” The alpha said turning to smile at him  
“I never told you my name” Dean backed up a bit  
“Name tag” He pointed to his chest 

Well Dean felt dumb, “So why do you just browse the isles every night” Dean tried to switch the conversation.  
“What do you mean?” He frowned.  
“You come in at the same time every night and never buy anything.” Dean raised his eyebrow.  
“Can't I just go to the store” He chuckled  
“Yeah, But you always stare at me when you go down each isle!” Dean blurted out.  
“You are beautiful, Who wouldn't want to stare at you?” He smiled and Dean blushed

Some alphas came into the store as the alpha stepped closer to Dean ruining the moment. One looks at Dean and exclaims to his buddies “Hey the omega came out of his box!” He points and they walk over towards Dean.

“Fuck” Dean frowns

The alpha notices Dean tense up when the three come near. “Hey pretty boy wanna have some fun tonight” One of the punks say Completely ignoring the alpha Dean was talking to.  
“Yeah, Bet you want a fat knot to fill you. We can give you what you want sweetie” The other one goes to touch Dean and he flinches back.  
“Why would I want some small Deformed Knots?” Dean snapped at them

The punk snarled at Dean and lunged forward to smack Dean but was stopped by the alpha that Dean was talking to.  
“Apologize!” He said twisting the assholes arm behind his back.  
“Never! He is an omega and they are nothing but breeders” The alpha's grip tightened and the punk whimpered from pain  
“Apologize or I break the arm!” He growled out.  
“Ok, Ok, please don't break my arm. I'm sorry Dean!” The alpha release the arm and the punks ran out of the store as fast as they could.

“Thank you.” Dean smiled at the alpha who straightened up things that fell off the shelf.  
“No need Dean. Its not right to talk that way to anybody, what they present as does not excuse someone from manners” He says.  
“Can I ask my hero's name then?” Dean smiles  
“Castiel” He smiles back  
“Well thanks anyway Cas.”

Castiel grins at the nickname he is given  
“I have to return to work” Dean says

He waves bye to Cas as he leaves the store.  
//  
Dean started dreaming of the alpha every night after that, Blue eyes that would stare at him and make him feel dizzy. He would daydream when he would be at work of what it would be like if Castiel claimed him. What would their pups look like? Would they have black hair that sticks up and green eyes?

The odd thing was he hadn't seen Castiel for awhile and it bummed the omega out, So when the two week mark hit and still no sign of the alpha Dean gave up on seeing him again and tried to move on with his life, But he didn't want to he wanted Castiel.

Dean's shift ended at 8am and he got in his car and drove home sighing as he turned to the driveway to his apartment he saw Castiel outside waiting for him.

“You know where I live?” Dean yelled as he got out of the car “That is some creepy shit dude”

Lips were on his the moment he reached the alpha and Dean melted. But his brain then remembered that he was angry and upset that he pushed Castiel away hard.

“The fuck?” Dean growled “You disappear for two weeks then show up at my place, I didn't even tell you where I lived! You stalking on me?”

Castiel looked like a kicked puppy “I can answer all your questions Dean, Will you let me explain?” he held up his hands.

Dean thought for a moment. He really shouldn't let him into his place but he really wanted answers.  
“Yeah, Lets go in before the neighbors come out and start getting nosy”  
//  
Dean got two beers out of the fridge and told Castiel to sit down on the sofa next to him and told Castiel to start explaining.

He went to explain to Dean that he was a killer for hire and he was in Kansas for a job. He went to the store Dean worked at to get some snacks and found Dean to be the most beautiful thing he every saw and was taken with him. He was just supposed to leave after his job was complete but found it hard to leave when all he could see was green eyes and freckles when he slept. So he kept coming to the store to watch Dean work, The way he handled alphas on day to day basis bothering him made Castiel want him more, It even made him jealous that he could not scent mark him to tell others to back off.

When Castiel was done explaining to Dean he asked if he had any questions. And Dean only had one.  
“Why did you disappear for two weeks?” He frowned.  
“That is your question?” Castiel tilted his head “I told you I kill people and you are upset I left for two weeks”  
“My dad was an army man, A hunter as well. Killing things is in my DNA” Dean said calmly. “Trained me to do the same till my first heat” Dean looked at the alpha “So why did you leave?”  
“I wanted to spare you from my life, when I found myself falling for you I knew I had to leave.” He closed his eyes and frowned. “But I couldn't keep myself away.”  
“Don't” Dean climbed on the alphas lap and kissed his forehead.  
“Dean” Castiel whispered and gripped his hips and pushed their lips together.

Dean pushed the alpha back onto the sofa running his hands underneath his shirt. Dean could feel the alpha's erection underneath his pants so with one hand Dean unclasped the alphas jeans took his cock in his hands stroking up and down.  
“Dean” Castiel moaned into the omega's mouth and Dean smirked going faster till he felt Cas cry out and cum all over his hand.

Dean lay on the alpha's chest after getting a washcloth from the kitchen.  
“I love you Dean” Castiel said running his fingers through the omegas hair  
“I love you alpha” Dean sighed in contentment.  
///

As Dean started dating Castiel Dean noticed that he would not be allowed to leave the house without being scent marked, Castiel wanted others to know that Dean was his and to not mess with him. Dean thought it was a little overbearing at first but changed his mind when an alpha didn't understand the word 'No' and 'I am seeing someone' and started pestering Dean.

Luckily Castiel was bringing Dinner to the store and were going to eat when he had his break and when Castiel saw what was happening the other alpha smelt his claim on the omega and high tailed it out of the store without his items.  
//

Dean's first test of being with Castiel and if he could handle his job came the week after the incident at the store. Castiel was getting things packed and said he would be gone at least a week and not to worry. This is what is would be like if he mated the alpha, and they had an agreement that before a mating bite they would go through a trial run. Living together first and seeing if Dean would be able to handle Castiel being away so much and still want him.

After he left there was a note on the fridge, Telling Dean that he would not be able to reach Castiel till the job was done. No one should call the house for him since no one knows he is there, And some emergency numbers to safe houses just incase. Castiel said he will call him when he is done and that he loves him.

Dean made it the whole week and when the alpha came home he jumped up in his arms and held on kissing and pulling of his shirt. Along the way to the bedroom they were undressing each other only stopping to gasp for air between kissing. Dean put his feet down on the floor in the hallway  
“I want you to claim me, Alpha” Dean said kissing the alpha again.  
“You been putting a lot of thought into this, I see” He chuckled into the kiss but was pushed by Dean who toook off running to the bedroom.

Dean heard Cas growl and smiled as he heard his name being called.  
“Come get me alpha” he said teasingly and shut the door.

“Going to make you mine omega” Castiel opened the door and omega arousal filled the room as did the sight of a naked Dean on the bed. Alpha arousal filled Deans nose and Dean slicked and started playing with himself as Castiel growled as he removed his pants.  
“No touching” Castiel hovered over the omega and Dean whined in protest.

Castiel parted Dean's legs and stuck his head in between and lapped up the slick with his tongue.  
“What are you doing, Casss” Dean squeaked his alpha's name as his tongue circled his entrance.  
“Dean you taste like heaven” Castiel pushed his tongue in farther and Dean fisted the sheets “Vanilla and Cinnamon”  
“Please Cas,” Dean pleaded  
“Please what?” Cas licked his lips and smirked  
“Need you inside me already” Dean cried out.  
“Needy” Castiel licked up the omegas body making Dean shudder and slick some more.

Dean arched his back as Castiel nipped and sucked at Deans neck before lining his cock up and thrusted in. Slowly he paced himself rocking his hips grazing Dean's prostate and making the omega writhe underneath him.

“Harder, Faster.” Dean pleaded. And Castiel grabbed Deans hips and thrust in harder and faster. Dean folded his legs around the alpha's waist and Castiel grabbed the omega and hoisted him up till he was flush against his chest. 

Dean was resting his head on Castiel's shoulder as the alpha thrust up into him at a brutal pace and Dean came seeing stars. Dean whimpered when he felt Castiels knot forming and he was laid back down on the bed while Castiel kept hitting his prostate with every thrust. Soon he grabbed the omegas cock and started stroking it till Dean cried out shooting cum against his stomach clenching around Castiel and he came hard. Leaning over Dean he licked where he wanted to bite and sunk his teeth drawing blood and Dean came again.

Both panting Castiel turned them on their side and Castiel was licking up the blood and kissing Dean all over.  
“We are one, My omega. My Dean.” He put the blanket over them.  
“Mhmm” Dean said half asleep.

Castiel chuckled but put a protective arm around Dean as he settled down licking the bite once more to make sure it was clean enough.   
“I love you, My beautiful mate”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to a warm body pressed protectivly around him him, He smiled as the memory of last night danced around in his mind as he tenderly touched the bite mark.

“Morning Dean” Castiel said kissing the mark on his neck making him shiver.  
“Morning alpha” Dean turned to kiss Cas. “We should take a shower, Feel like joining?” He smirked as he gave a show stretching.

After getting clean and heavy making out they went into the kitchen. They made small talk while eating some fruit and yougurt. Dean wanted to know more about his alpha's job he still didn't know much about Cas when he thought about it.

“So, Do you get to choose your targets?” Dean said as he scooped a banana piece into his mouth.  
Castiel looked at Dean “Yes, I don't just kill anyone without knowing the history behind them.” He said as he sighed.  
“Like what?” Dean asked leaning forward to listen better.  
“ I need to know if they warrant killing first, I do have morals Dean.” He frowned “ I wont kill pups, or single parents unless they are harming the kid. If they are dangerous I contact my employer to contact CPS and give them the address to get the pup.” Castiel sighed “There are hires that have their own way of things, we don't all follow the same moral code.”

Dean tensed at the thought of what that meant.

“Is that why you don't want anyone to know what you do?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, Most of us don't know each other, know what each other look like so its easier to blend in with the world when not working without being noticed. “We are known by our Serial numbers on a website thats it. No names or pictures” Castiel said “We are also advised to not take mates as this line of work can be stressful on a relationship but...”  
“It happens” Dean chuckled  
“Yeah” Castiel smiles

After some awkward silence Dean asks another question “ How do they reach you? Never seen you take a phone call.”  
After taking a sip of coffee Castiel answers, “ I have an email and a pager, First an email is sent to me telling me who wants me and where and I fly out to them.” Castiel sips more coffee “Then when I get the information I get paged the cordinates of my target”

Dean was about to ask another question when he was picked up from his chair “No more questions Dean” Castiel kissed the omega to shut him up.

“But” Dean pouted as he was placed on the bed.  
“Nosy Omega” Castiel growled out leaning down on the bed pushing Dean on his back and kissing down his neck making Dean gasp.

Castiel chuckled as he stood back up off the bed pulling Dean's sweatpants down and parting the omega's legs lining himself up and thrusted in all the way making Dean grab Castiel's arms and arched his back.

“Need to dicipline nosy omegas” Castiel thrusted hard making Dean cry out in pleasure. Castiel pulled out half way only to thrust harder hitting Dean's prostate.  
Dean moaned as Cas kissed him “You can't cum yet” he heard Cas say and he whined as his cock hit his stomach with each of Cas's thrusts. “You cum untouched on my knot when I tell you” Cas growled as he sped up.

Dean felt Cas's knot forming as he panted and gripped the sheets trying to hold back his orgasm. A few more hard thrusts and Cas's knot tied them “Cum omega” He panted as he thrusted lazily and Dean came hard seeing stars.

“Fuck” Dean shouted when Cas grabbed his cock stroking him through his orgasm and turned them on their sides and cuddled. “I need to rile up more often Cas” Turning to Kiss the alpha.

They soon dozed off as they waited.  
///

A week later Castiel had to work again, This time he didn't know how long he would be gone for. He knew he had at least 4 targets to deal with, And Dean was antsy that he didn't have a timeframe.

He hated the first few days. It was hard for him to have his alpha away from him, working was even harder. Not seeing Cas at the store at night bothered him his mind always wondered what he could be doing this very moment. Then when A week passed and Dean started slacking his boss thought it would be best if he quit.

Dean slammed the car door closed when he got home, Then slammed the front door. He was so pissed off that he was fired and it was worse because he had no one to talk to, Nothing to do or his mate to comfort him in his time of need. He just sulked and grabbed a beer from the fridge soon that one beer turned to 5 and he got drunk before going to bed.

Castiel came home two weeks later at midnight. He went into the bedroom finding Dean asleep and then noticing the beer bottles on the ground. There where more than a dozen scattered and Castiel wondered if Dean was ok.

“Dean?” He whispered into the omega's ear  
“What!” Dean's voice sounded angry.  
“Are you ok?” Castiel slipped into bed after undressing.

Dean turned on the light, Castiel saw the look on his face. Dean looked like he had been crying his eyes were all puffy and red. “I got fired two weeks ago, And I am completely pissed off.” He spat out.  
“Dean, I...I am sorry you were fired” Castiel tried to hug him.  
“Don't” Dean pulled away “Don't you dare say you feel sorry for me” He got out of bed stumbling a bit “Its all your fault”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion  
“IF I wasnt so distracted the past two weeks thinking about you 24/7 then I wouldn't of been distracted. IF I knew where my mate was I wouldn't worry so much about his saftey.!” Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Dean, I told you what you were getting into when we moved in together, Before we became mates. Why is it bothering you now?” Castiel was still confused that Dean was upset over this.  
“I know!” He looked at Cas “Its just hard, I feel more emotional then before we were mated, Part of me understands what you do but the mated part of me, the omega part says my alpha is abandoning me” Dean started crying “It is confusing and hard to grasp and now I got fired from the only thing that kept me sane.”

Dean was suddenly engulfed by his alpha's arms. “I will never abandon you” He kissed the back of Dean's neck. “Why don't we think of some hobbies you can enjoy while I am gone,” Dean turned and Cas kissed his nose “That way it will take your mind off of me”

Dean's face lit up at the thought of trying out some projects and Castiel smiled. 

Dean and Castiel went to Hobby Lobby to browse so Dean could get a idea of what he would like to do while Cas was away. As Dean browsed he saw a model Impala and raced to find Cas to show him what he found. Castiel had cookbooks in the cart saying that maybe Dean would love to try baking since he loved pie so much. 

On the way home Dean talked non stop about all the baking he was going make Cas try out when he got back. Then started listing the type of pies he wanted to test out and that he hoped that Cas knew what he was in for.  
//

Castiel left three weeks later before the sun was even up and Dean was still asleep. Dean knew Cas would be gone by the morning but lonliness still reared its ugly head. 

After a shower and breakfast he went shopping for the needed ingrediants for the pies, Plus some staples that the house needed.

The store was crowded for 10am as he grabbed a cart, He knew what he wanted in the pies but forgot to look up the type of utensils to use. So he went into the isle and just stared blankly at the wall of items, Who knew there would be so many selections of spoons to mix.

An employee saw him staring at the wall with his eyes wide open and asked if he needed help.  
Dean turned to face a male beta wearing a hat and had a think southern accent. “Yeah, Don't really know which spoon is which.” He frowned  
“What are you making?” The beta said smiling at him.  
“Pies for my alpha, Well learning how to anyway” Dean sighed.

The beta nodded and started picking up the utensils off the wall all while explaining on what was what. Dean thanked him for the help  
“Nah, Thats what I'm here for” He said “I'm Benny by the way. Love cooking and baking if you ever need recipies or help finding utensils” He handed him a piece of paper with his phone number “You can give me a call”

Dean walked out thinking how lucky he was that Benny was there today, He made a friend as well and it just made him happier then he was this morning, He drove home with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean got home he immediately put all the bakeware into the dishwasher. This would take some time he had gotten a lot off stuff and would take two loads to completely finish it all.

He started cleaning around the house a bit, doing some much needed dusting. Then noticing that it had been awhile since he had used his home gym he ran a bit on the treadmill, It seemed to kill at least an hour then he was just watching t.v.

He fell asleep on the couch with the t.v on, He made himself a sandwich for dinner while putting the newly aquired dishes away and sitting back down at the kitchen table to work on some recipes to try out.

That is what the first week consisted of, Get up, Work out for a bit then continue looking up recipes. He started the Impala model but he couldn't sit still more than 45 minutes at a time and he got flustered often.

When he wanted to start baking he realized that nobody was here to help test it, He sulked around a bit thinking he picked a stupid hobby for being alone most of the time. He picked out his phone and was about to play a game on it when he remembered Benny. 

“Wonder if he would be willing to test some pies?” Dean said outloud to no one then dialing the beta's number.

“You got Benny” The beta said on the line  
“Benny, It's Dean” Dean said nervous.

Dean really didn't talk to anyone outside of where he worked and it was awkward talking to someone on the phone.

“Hello cher, What can I help you with.” The beta said.

“Um,” How did Dean want to ask this. Oh the hell with it just blurt the thing out “ Would you like to test my pies” Dean said in one breath and too loud.  
“Woah, To fast for me darlin. Start from the beginning and slowly” Benny chuckled.

Dean took a deep breath and started over.

“Well sure, But right now I am going to meet some friends for lunch” Benny said happily “You wanna join us”

Dean thought about saying no, He really didn't want to intrude on Benny's social life and he didn't know these people and that made him a bit caucious.

“Sure” Dean found himself saying  
“Good, Text you the address” Benny said after a bit the text shown up on the phone.  
It was a small resturant with tables and chairs outside. He parked a little ways down the street and walked towards the place and saw Benny, He was with 2 women, A redheaded omega and A blonde Alpha. Dean was alittle weary of the alpha but a sniff stated that the two were mated and he relaxed.

“Dean!” Benny got up and hugged the omega in a crushing hug.  
“Hey” Dean coughed when Benny let go. “Please sit. This here is Charlie and her mate Jo” he pointed at the couple.

“Um, Hi” Dean said shyly.  
“Don't really get out much” Jo stated sipping her soda.  
“No, not really” Dean shrugged as the waiter came over and took their orders.  
“You have one of those alphas that don't let their omegas do anything without their permission?” Charlie frowned.  
“No!” Dean choked out “I just have a hard time making friends and social situations are kind of awkward for me, Even before I was mated it was hard.”   
You always jump to conclusions Char.” Jo shook her head and Benny laughed.

Their food comes and they are eating till Dean feels a nudge at his knee. Benny looks puzzled at why Dean stopped eating till he as well gets nudged “Oh I am so sorry” He said rubbing the head of a brown dog head.

“Uh” Was Dean managed to say.  
“This is Gravy” Benny said feeding the dog some meat from his burger.  
“Gravy?” Dean raised his eyebrow

Benny laughed and nodded. “Found this mutt at the back of a KFC when he was a puppy licking a gravy container.” This time Dean laughs.

Dean is happy in conversation he almost forgets the reason he was there in the first place as they are getting ready to leave. “Oh, I almost forgot I was going to be making pies today but realized I had no one to test them out. My alpha is working and was wondering if you guys wanted to test them?”

“Well I know I do” Charlie claps her hands together  
“Guess that means I'm in“Jo rolls her eyes in a loving manner  
“Yup, love pie” Benny says “Lead the way Dean.

'''  
Dean is making 3 pies, Pecan, Apple and Cherry, So they are waiting for the oven to finish the baking process and they are talking and giggling in the living room. They play games and Dean is smiling and is actually distracted from the lonely feeling he had earlier.

A ding says the pies are done and he goes to take them out and set them to cool, He sits back down when Benny opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass for everyone. Everyone is giggly by the time the front door opens no one even notices.  
Castiel finished his hit earlier than he thought and took a plane home as soon as he could. 

He was happy to finally be able to see and hold Dean after being away for so long but when he opened the door and he smelled more than just Dean he panicked. He smelled another Alpha in his home! But Dean didn't smell distressed, He also smelled another omega and beta. He calmed his emotions and walked in to see Dean smiling and laughing. The sight was captivating,

Dean didn't even know he was home so he backed up back into the hall and just watched his omega interact with the strangers, he will find out who they are later. 

Dean was getting up, He was walking to the kitchen and the others were following him. Why?  
Oh, Dean was baking and he had friends over to share his treat with. 

“Cas?” Dean questioned putting down his plate and walking towards the hallway.  
“Hi, Dean” Cas said walking towards Dean and placing a kiss to his lips then to his neck and scented him.

“Whoo!” Charlie shouted and Jo and Benny glanced at her shaking their heads “Get some Dean!”

Castiel blushed and cleared his throat “Who are your new friends Dean?” He asks trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

Dean introduces the gang of friends and how they met while he grabs a plate for Cas and a piece of pie.  
“Ok, Everyone this is my first attempt so go easy on me if anything is wrong.” Dean says smiling.

Everyone takes a bite, Moans are heard but loudest is from Cas who just looks at Dean with wild eyes.

“This is your first time making pie?” Charlie exclaims  
Dean nods and Charlie is not believing it when she is finishing her piece.

“Everyone can take a pie home, I need to kindly ask you leave” Cas says 

Saying goodbye to the three Dean closes the door and just has enough time to turn around before Cas is picking him up and Carrying him to the bedroom.

 

Dean wakes up to the alpha pressed up against him. He needs to pee but doesn't want to leave the bed but his bladder wins and he gets up and Cas whines.

While Dean is in the bathroom Dean has a thought about his heat, it would be coming up in a few weeks. He knew he would have to have this conversation with Cas soon because he had never talked to the alpha about his Job conflicting with it.

Dean walked out of the bathroom to Cas starting at Dean with sleepy eyes.  
“Dean, I can smell your distress whats wrong?” Cas sat up patting the bed.  
Well now then never. “What about my heat Cas?”

Cas blinked at Dean “What about it Dean?”  
“Would you be able to take care of me during it?” Dean looked down at his hands  
“I will take the time off yes.” Cas says “Your health is more important than this job, they can get others to take care of the targets”

Dean felt the pressure of the world release from his shoulders  
“How long do they last Dean?” Cas asked “We kinda jumped into mating without knowing much about this type of thing.  
Dean laughed a bit. “Uh, It depends actually, My heats are never regualar” He rubbed the back of his neck “They sometimes can last 3 days to 7 days” He frowned.

“Ever been to a doctor to check out if you are healthy Dean?” Cas was almost scared with worry  
“Yes Cas, I was on surpressents for a bit when I was a teenager and they failed when I was at school. Had to go the the doctor, Turns out I have strong heats and said it would get worse as I aged and it has.  
“What does that mean Dean” Cas squinted and tilted his head.  
“Means that when I produce slick, I really produce it during a heat. Also I give more Pheromones than a normal omega. Its embarressing when you have to lock yourself inside a room and deadbolt your front door so Knotheads don't break the door down.”

Cas snarled at the thought of someone touching Dean besides him.  
“Calm down Cas” Dean touched his arm  
“Sorry Dean” Cas touched his face “You are so brave to have to go all these years like that”

Dean blushed at that “ We will see what you will say in about 3 weeks Cas, you will be begging for it to stop”  
“Never” Cas smirked


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three weeks Dean and Castiel spent their days getting to know each other better while waiting for Dean's heat.

They mated so quickly they didn't really know much about each other besides what they both did for a living and they wanted to fix that.

Dean asked what had made Cas go into the buisness of a Contact killer.

“My sister was murdered in front of me.” He said with pain in his voice “It took me years to get over the fact that she was gone. My brother even came to live with me while I recovered.” He took a sip of his beer that he had in his hand “I just couldn't let it go, Who would murder a sweet girl who never raised her voice at anyone.” Cas was getting upset and Dean flinched at his raised voice “ My employer found me when I was drinking at a bar, I was drunk and shouting about how life was unfair and he offered to drive me home. He gave me a card with his phone number saying that he could help me solve my problem.”

“Did you find her killer?” Dean asked letting Cas lean on him  
“Yeah. Once I was trained and ready to go out on my own I found him, A man in his mid 40's who liked killing young omegas.” Tears filled his eyes “ He didn't remember her nor care. He laughed at me as I slit his throat.

“Cas-” Dean started to say feeling his pain and wanting to soothe his mate  
“We were just walking home and he just decided to pick her at random, not even caring that an alpha or a witness was with her!” He stood up with his eyes shut tight and fists balled up.  
“CAS!” Dean shouted. He needed to calm him down 

Cas opened his eyes and noticed he was standing with his fists balled up and knuckles white “ Sorry Dean” He sat down and put his nose in his neck and Dean tilted to give Cas access.

“What was her name?” Dean said running his hand through Cas's hair  
“Anna” Cas said muffled. “She was Gabriel's twin”

Dean started telling Cas about his brother Sam. He is an Alpha and he lives in California studying law at Stanford( as far as he knows, He has not talked to Sam in over 2 years. Sam is always too busy) Cas telling about Gabe his brother an Omega who eats candy all the time and runs a part time bakery in Illinois and is a skilled hacker. 

///  
Three weeks comes so fast it hits Dean hard. He went into panic mode when he woke up and slick just gushed out of him. It was a natural response of so many years of not having an alpha taking care of him, He rushed to lock himself inside of his room for the 7 days to protect himself.

His brain on autopilot forgot all about having a mate and he was freaking out. When Cas knocked on the door he bunched himself into a corner and covered his head. Maybe the alpha would go away if he did that.

“Dean!” Cas's voice was franic now “Why is the door locked, Dean!  
“Go away!” Dean growled at the alpha's voice, His brain not realizing it was Cas.  
“What? Dean, you are in heat. Let me help you please!” Cas calmly said

Dean didn't answer his cramps were starting and the alpha's voice was soothing for some reason. Why was it soothing him? 

Cas broke the door of the hinges and saw Dean in the corner “Dean, why are you huddled in the corner?” Cas tried to touch Dean but got a growl. “Dean, Its Castiel your mate. I am not going to hurt you” He said in hushed whispers

“Cas?” Dean blinked wide eyed tears streaming. “Thought you were someone else, didn't recognize your scent or voice”

Castiel picked him up letting Dean scent him and calm down before he moved any further. “Do you want my help now?” He kisses the omega.

Dean nods.

Castiel laid Dean on the bed placing kisses and light nips up and down his neck while reaching underneath his shirt to start toying with a nipple. Dean gasped and moaned as Cas pinched and flicked each one. Removing the shirt and tossing it to the floor he continued nipping lower down the omega's body and taking each bud in between his teeth.

Without breaking concentration Cas quickly removed the omega's boxers and took hold of his cock and started stroking it making the omega cry out in pleasure arching off the bed. Kissing down Dean's body Cas then kissed the head and licked up the shaft taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking.

“Cas” Dean panted out and Cas hummed making the omega cum with a cry

“Wanna taste your slick Dean” Cas said blissfully and Dean felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach ass in the air.

Dean felt his ass cheeks part and Cas's flat side of his tongue lick at his hole which made him moan into the pillows. Cas was licking him like ice cream and it was hot outside.

“Cas please” Dean whined “Fuck me already”

Cas chuckled but obliged the omega. He lined up and pushed in with one thrust

“Fuck, Casss” Dean moaned out his name pushing back, slick rushing out as Cas pulled all the way out then slammed back in hard. “Harder, Cas” Dean whined

Cas held onto the omegas hips and thrust in with all he could and fucked his omega in earnest. His knot was swelling up, He picked Dean up to his back was to his chest and thrust up while his free hand stroking Dean to orgasm came with a shout and collapsed boneless against his arm, Cas's knot caught with two more thrusts and he came locking them together.

Turning them onto their sides and covering them with a blanket they soon were asleep.

///

Dean was not kidding when his heat was intense, 6 days later Cas was almost certain his dick was going to fall off. So when Dean woke up and his heat cleared up they both took a long needed shower, Both sore from the week before they promised no sex for at least a few days.

Dean started cooking from his cookbook at dinnertime and Cas would compliment it everytime saying what a natural he was. Pot roast or Chicken dinners, Dean was a pro without even have made it before.

Cas had stayed home an extra week to make sure Dean was ok after his heat, they went to the movies and actually spent days being a couple.

Castiel was feeling the itch to go back to work though and Dean could feel it, It upset him that Cas would never outright just tell him he wanted to go back. Cas would never say what he wanted, It was always Dean saying what they ate or where they went. Dean had enough of that sulking attitude

“Cas, we need to talk” said while getting ready for bed  
“About what Dean, did I do something?”  
“No, Ugh. Why do you always assume you did something wrong.” Dean frowned “I am tired of you sulking.”  
“I am not sulking Dean I-”  
“Its in your scent and I see you looking at your computer all the time, you want to work. GO.” Dean said the last word a little bit angrier than intended  
“Are you sure you still don't need me.” Cas was picking at the blanket  
“I have had heats before Cas, This time I had a caring alpha who took care of my needs” Dean kissed him “I am plenty sure I can make it, silly alpha. Go save the world”

Cas kissed his nose and clicked on his laptop. “There put on active for duty” Cas smiled at Dean.

“Good,now we can sleep” Dean shuts of the light nuzzling Cas.

///

Cas left a week later for a job. He was antsy and somewhat reluctunt to leave Dean but a quick Kiss to the forehead and he was out the door.

Dean got a few more hours of sleep before he got up stretching out, already missing Cas but hungry enough to go to the kitchen. Bacon and eggs with toast this morning and Dean started humming along to a song.

He sat down to eat when he got the urge to throw up and ended up emptying his whole stomach in the kitchen garbage can. 'Must be bad eggs or something' He took out the trash. Soon as he returned he threw up again this time making it in time to the bathroom.

“Am I sick?” Dean shouted out to the bathroom “Don't have a temp.” 

He calls Charlie telling her that he needs some nausua meds since he keeps throwing up, In the middle of throwing up.

“Wow!” She exclaims “Yeah, I can bring you some. Be there in 30”

 

While waiting for Charlie, Dean is sitting on the couch with his head on a pillow. The doorbell rings and Dean goes to answer it and Jo and Charlie walk in.

“We got you stuff” Charlie beams

Dean looks in the bag and balks “Pregnancy tests? Really Guys?” He raises his eyebrow at the two.  
“Well you did say last month you went through a heat and Cas-” Jo blantently says  
“I want to know if I am gonna be an aunt” Charlie jumps up and down. “Move Winchester”

 

“Pushy redhead” Dean murmers as he shuts the bathroom door,

Dean does his buisness on the stick and waits: Pregnant

No, No,No, He can't have pups. Their father is never home and kills people for a living its unstable! He knows his father was basically the same way with him and his brother.

But the smile that spreads on his face when the thought of a pup with Castiels blue eyes, Black hair. Warms him and he cries cause he has no idea what to do.

He will wait for Cas, They will talk about it and straighten it out.


	5. Chapter 5

After clearing his place and getting his composure back he started on thinking of what he was going to tell his alpha.

Castiel came home a few days later in the morning before Dean was even awake. He walked into their room and saw his mate sleeping with his head pillow tucked in between his legs. Arousal filled the alpha when he thought of the things his omega might of done with said pillow, Dean sleepily moaned in his sleep at the smell of alpha arousal in the room and Castiel growled out.

“Cas?” Dean said opening one eye   
“What are you doing to my pillow little omega?” Castiel trailed his fingers up Dean's legs as he walked over and sat down on the bed.  
“missed you, Needed you.” Dean rocked into the pillow  
“Missed me, huh.” Castiel laid draped himself over Dean to kiss him Deeply.  
“Alpha, please.” Dean panted after they broke apart.

Castiel got undressed quickly down to his boxers and laid back down to kiss Dean, nipping at the mating bite and sucking a bruise on his collarbone before moving down to his chest to suck at his nipples.

“Alpha” Dean yelped in surprise when two fingers breached his hole and started working him open. Castiel loved the noises coming out of him, he worked his fingers to find Dean's prostate and started teasing.

“CAS!” Dean Came with a shout all over his stomach.

Pulling his fingers out and getting out of his boxers he picked Dean up and placed him on his lap so that they were chest to chest, Angling his cock to Dean's hole he thrust in all the way in.

“Missed you too, My Dean.” Castiel said as he started thrusting making Dean arch his head back in pleasure as he hit Dean's prostate each time.

He felt his knot forming and he sped up his thrusts and shouted when he felt Dean clench down as he came again between the two of them. Castiel laid Dean on his back and thrust hard two more times before his knot tied them together and he came hard and he buried his face into Dean's neck.

“I hate leaving you.” He said after he caught his breath turning them on their sides  
“Then don't” Dean said feeling the alpha kiss his neck.  
“What do you mean, Quit my job? Then do what, I have no skills Dean.” Castiel frowned.

Dean paused a moment. Well here goes nothing. “Cas, I'm pregnant.”

“When.” Cas finally said after a few minutes.  
“ I found out a few days ago. I thought I was getting sick, I was throwing up and Charlie came over with some flu meds but Jo thought it would be best to think of the other reasons too.” Dean took a breath “We were very active during my heat Cas, And if it is true what the test says... Then I should be about two months.”

Castiel was shocked, He was worried. He knew he should of asked Dean to go on birth control. This is why Contract Killers don't take mates, well one of the reasons. A family is risky, It means more precautions. A family could be used as leverage if said person was ever caught, What was he going to do. He can't ask Dean to get rid of it but he can't quit his job.

“Cas?” Dean looked worried as he turned, his knot had deflated and Dean was looking straight at him.”You don't want it, Do you?” Dean frowned.

“Dean. Of course I want pups with you.” Castiel started saying  
“But... You don't look happy to find out Cas” Dean had tears in his eyes.

Dean got out of bed and put sweats on. He walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
Castiel got up right away and followed Dean but stopped short when he opened the door to hear a muffled crying.

Dean was crying.  
He caused Dean to cry, all because he didn't say anything right away.

“Dean, Please stop.” Castiel sat down on the sofa.  
“When I presented I had told myself to surpress the omega urges.Because all Alphas were knot heads who wanted one thing and to keep an omega down.” Dean looked down not looking at Cas “I read fairytales in secret when I was a teen.Where an alpha comes home and kisses the omega everyday with one to three little pups running around. But as I got older and the world had shown me that an alpha like that was just that a fairytale, Every alpha would look at me like some fucktoy and not a mate to love. Till you came along and I thought My Alpha, My fairytale will come true.

Castiel listened to Dean, His heart was so into a family and he had fucked that up for him. He had mated Dean without even talking to him about pups and Dean was telling Castiel his secret wish.

“Dean,” Castiel looked at Dean who had tears in his eyes.  
“My dad hated the fact I was an Omega, Stopped talking to me when I presented at 15. How fucked up is that. Not talking to your 15 year old son, like he doesn't exist in your house.” Dean looked at Castiel firmly. “I am not getting rid of the pup. But I am not going to tie you down with it either” He said standing up “I can manage on my own. I have been for years, You can leave us. It will hurt but eventually we both will move on from each other.”

What was Dean even saying right now. He was saying to Castiel about ending the mateship, No Castiel was not that type of Alpha. He would raise his kid with his omega.  
“No Dean. I am not leaving you.” He pulled Dean back down onto his lap. “Nor am I telling you to get rid of the pup. We made a family and we are going to make it work.  
///

Dean had to take a nap, He had cried himself out and was tired.

Castiel decided to take the rest of the month off and be with Dean, He also thought that maybe they needed to think about relocating since they only had a one bedroom place and a pup needs space.

But first things first Dean needs to have a check up. They need to see if the pup is alright and healthy and get Dean so much needed TLC.

Castiel felt like a failure as an alpha and mate. His mate was worried about Castiel leaving him and then told Castiel to leave him. He had an Idea, Didn't Dean say he had a brother. Maybe he could get him to come out to see Dean?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to need Chapter feedback to continue, What direction do you guys want to see it go in.

Covincing Dean that he was not going anywhere was a huge task. Everytime the alpha got up in the morning to make breakfast when Dean would still be fast asleep in bed, The omega would go into distress when he woke up calling for Castiel.

He had stopped taking jobs till Dean was back to himself, He needed Dean to know that he wasn't leaving him. His employer was upset that he was letting his omega order him around and said that he should get someone to babysit him instead. Castiel refused with a growl before hanging up.

Maybe he should quit, But then how would he support Dean and the pup.

//  
It was still early when the doorbell sounded Frowning Castiel kissed Dean and went to go check to see who it was, they were not expecting anyone so he was on alert.

“Cassie?”

Castiel sighed and opened the door. “How did you know where I lived Gabe?”  
“You do your work, I do mine” Gabe walked in without asking.  
“I have a sleeping mate in the house.” He growled. Irritated that his brother didn't ask to come in first. “You can't just barge in someones home without asking!”  
“Yeah, I know you have a mate Cassie, thanks for telling me by the way.” He rolls his eyes sarcasticlly “I am personally wounded by your lack of sharing” He faked a stab through the heart.

“Cas?” Dean wandered through the hallway calling his name. “What are-”

Dean stopped talking when he saw someone that he didn't know in his house talking to Cas. He looked at Cas then back at the stranger and then growled as he protected his stomach.

“Woah, Call of the attack dog Cassie” Gabe chuckled and Castiel glared at him.

“Not funny Gabe,” Castiel walked over towards Dean and tried to calm him down.  
“Shh, Its ok. Thats Gabe, The brother I told you about.” Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. “He just didn't call.”  
“Thought you said your family didn't know where you were?” Dean looked up.  
“Gabe is a hacker, He must of hacked the system to find me.” He glares at Gabe again and Gabe just smiles and nods.

Dean settles and sits on the couch.

“Why are you here?” Dean asks the omega .  
“Well, I wanted to see my bro. Haven't heard from him in awhile and just had to make sure he didn't get himself killed. When I found out he settled down with a mate I had to stop by and see who got him to stop the killing nonsense.”

Dean looked at Cas then back at Gabe who gave him a weird expression.

“Why are you looking at me like I said something odd?”  
“You don't agree with his job?” Dean asks puzzled  
“Hell no!” Gabe shouts “I hate what happened and I wanted that son of a bitch Dead more than anyone, She was my sister, My twin! I did not want Castiel to become a hitman for hire. I tried to talk him out of doing it for years before he moved out” 

Gabe sadly looks at Castiel who is looking down at his feet.

“You didn't quit did you Cassie, You have a pregnant mate and you still are going to work like that?”  
“No. I didn't” Castiel looks at Gabe then at Dean.

“What is going to happen if he needs you and you are not here!” Gabe stands up and yells out “Going to be like Dad Cas huh, Take work over a pregnant mate!”

Castiel growls and gets in Gabes face “Don't ever compare me to him. Ever!”

Dean stands up and tears are now starting to form and he runs to the bedroom and slams the door.

 

Castiel comes into the bedroom a bit later to find Dean hugging a pillow.

“What did he mean by that Cas?” Dean's muffled voice says through the pillow

Castiel sighs and sits. “Our mother was pregnant with a pup, A little girl we found out later.” Castiel tears up at the memory “She was 6 months and lost the pup because dad wouldn't take time off work to be an alpha she needed. He was never home, and when he was he barely was there for her emotionly. She ended up killing herself a few years later” Castiel closes his eyes.

“Gabe thinks you are going to end up like him.” Dean says looking at the wall “You are gone a long time each time you take a job. I don't think I or the pup can handle you leaving me for two weeks or longer”

“Dean,” Cas starts to say  
“No Cas! You need to really think here, Gabe is right about the aspect of it. You may not be like him personality wise, but if you continue I might lose this pup or my sanity or both.” Dean teared up. “I love you Cas, But so help me if you choose this job over me I will leave your ass!”

Castiel just nodded and Dean calms down and yawns. They had a rough morning and Dean wants to go back to sleep for a few hours with Cas next to him.

Castiel gets in bed with his omega and wraps his arms around him.

Dean wakes up to an angry alpha on the phone in the hallway. He peeks his head out of the door and listens,

“I am giving my notice!” He growled out “That is none of your buisness on why I quit, And you asking so many questions is pissing me off.”

Dean hears grumbling and then arguing on the phone line before Cas interupts him  
“Me finishing up the last hit instead of handing it to someone else.” He pinched the bridge of his nose “I will talk to you on Monday when I see you face to face.” Cas hung up the phone and turned to come face to Dean.  
“Someone being naughty this morning?” He says raising an eyebrow  
“That your employer? Dean asks 

Castiel nods “Does not like that I am quitting, Even more hating that I wont give him details on why I wont.”

Dean nods as Castiel sighs “ Contract killers are hard to find, especially as one as efficant as me. But you come first, You and the pup.”

“You are still leaving though” Dean pouted  
“Yes. One last job, I already had this one in the works and it would be easier to just do it myself than give someone the details and waste time or miss the target entirely. Do you want Gabe to stay with you?” 

“Guess it would get more dirty secrets on your childhood” Dean smirks making Castiel laugh

After dinner that night the settled on the couch to watch 'A quiet place' Which Dean was raving on how awesome the effects on the aliens were. Castiel just looked at Dean with awe, He loved the way his eyes twinkled with life when he found something that interested him.

Dean caught the alpha looking at him and decided to play, He took his hand and kissed it before straddling his thighs and kissing up his neck to his mouth.

“Dean” Cas moaned out as Dean started to grind on him causing him to harden  
“Yes alpha” Dean faked inoccently “You need something” He ground down harder.

Soon Dean was flipped onto his back with Cas on top of him. “Teasing your alpha” He growled out as he licked up Dean's neck making him whine.

“Alpha” Dean said as the alpha kissed lower removing the omegas clothing piece by piece. “Please”  
“What, You need something” Cas smirked as he licked down the side of Dean's body not touching his cock.

Dean was slicking and writhing under the grasp of Castiel that he was sobbing for the alpha to fuck him.

“Since you asked so nicely” Cas smiled as he undid his pants freeing his cock and lining up.

Castiel thrust in all the way in one go making Dean cry out in pleasure as he grabbed onto the alpha's arms. He hit Dean's prostate with each hit and then dove in fast and hard, His omega making lovely noises as he did.

“Close Cas” Dean said in between pants.

Castiel took of his shirt and then picked Dean up so that they were chest to chest as his knot started to swell inside of his mate, Dean was in the alpha's neck when Cas sped up his thrusts till the omega cried as he came between them making Cas follow close behind tying them.

Castiel turned them on their side on the couch and Dean fell asleep as soon as Cas put a pillow underneath him.

Cas chuckled. But on the inside he was worried about how Monday was going to go

 

Castiel's boss was not the nicest person. He helps people who in turn help him back, So when he called and told him that he was quitting he was furious and started berating him with questions on why all the sudden.

Castiel had his hands balled up in fists and had toyed with the hem on his shirt as he went up the elevator.

“What can I do for you, Angel” A black haired omega with red lipstick said with a smirk as she looked him up and down.”  
“Ruby, I am here to see Crowley, Why else would I be here” Castiel said with an dry expression.  
“Trying to get laid?” She shrugged “You always seem too stiff, you need to lighten up and let loose” She smirked “Will be happy to help you with that” She eyed him smirking.

“Not my type Ruby” Castiel rolled his eyes at her  
“How so? She pouts  
“For one, You are a bitch to everyone and like to see people suffer. Now where is Crowley, I don't have all day”  
“In a meeting, Wait a bit. He will send for you” She frowned at him.

 

It was 50 minutes befrore he was called back to see Crowley, He was agitated that he had to wait so long when he was told to come before Ten.

“So Mr.Novak.... You want to quit working for me after everything we been through.” Crowley smiles at him.  
“Yes, I want to start my life over again. I re evaluated my life and realized I was just going to get revenge for my sister's Death. But it was over 20 years ago and now I can't even remember why I am still doing it. I chucked it up to avenging her so that people like her don't get hurt but I take targets that don't even have any connection.” Castiel said as he looked at the window pane

“Its an omega”  
“What?” Castiel turned  
“You found a mate, So you want to quit so you can be normal with them. Start a family and all that shit.” Crowley shook his head  
“Yes” Castiel had his eyes closed as he answered. “Yes, I found my mate. Had been mated for a year.”  
“Pup” Crowley raised his eyebrow unimpressed  
“Yes, two months ago we found out. I need to be there for them” Castiel said  
“Go, Go be with your mate Castiel. Don't worry about the last target. I can get someone to handle it” Crowley smiled.

Castiel walked out of the office and then out of the elevator into the sunshine to go home to his mate.

 

“Did Castiel just quit?” Ruby came in asking

“Yes it apears so.” Crowley turned his chair around to face her. “I need you do something for me, Look up all you can about Castiel. Find out who he mated and bring him to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback will get a chapter out faster.

Dean hated the doctor, absoulutely hated it. But he promised Cas he would go to this appintment when he quit his job. 

Cas came home last week with a big smile on his face and kissed Dean telling him that he quit and had nothing to worry about now, Dean was awestruck he didn't think he would of done it so soon and then later that day made an appointment to check the pup ASAP.

“Don't look like that Dean, We are going to hear our pup.” Castiel held Dean's hand trying to reasure him.  
“Yeah” Dean half-smiled. You're not going to be poked and proded though” He added before a blonde nurse called their names.

Dean was in his gown when the doc and tech came in and was ushered to the exam table and laid down.  
“Ok mr. Winchester, Today we are going to do an ultrasound to see the pup. Then make the next few appointments from there and what to expect from those.”

Dean held his breath when the cool gel was put on his stomach and yelped at the coldness and Cas chuckled which earned him a glare.

“Thump thump thump” The tech moved the machine lower down “Thump thump thump” and again moved it but to the side “Thump thump thump”

“Huh” Was all the tech said removing the gel and then stopping to capture the picture.  
“What?” Dean growled out in panic. “Was something wrong?”  
“No,Nothing, Its just first time omega births are usually singular mr. Winchester.” The tech said  
“And What are we having” Cas was tired of the tech and was ready to tear her throat out if she didn't spit it out.  
“Mr. Novak, your omega is having four pups” She points to the screen to each little pup.  
“Four” Dean spits out the water from the water bottle Cas gave him. “What!”

Castiel puffed his chest out a bit, He really felt alpha pride in knocking up his omega with four pups. But then again his other side of his brain was saying how hard this will be on Dean.

“If you will get dressed I can get your next appointments squared away along with a midwife if you like.” She left leaving the pair to discuss things.

Dean had to be seen every month till the 6 month then every 2 weeks till the birth. The midwife would come around on the 4 month. He should be off his feet as much as possible on the 6 month, no lifting what so ever. Seeing as he was 3 months already that left them with 3 months of planing togther before He became usless.

When they got home Dean wanted to take a nap, He was tired and just wanted the world to go away from them for awaile. Both Cas and Dean went to take a nap but that turned into Dean riding his alpha instead when Cas took off his pants.

It was 6pm when Dean woke up from the after sex nap to an empty bed and to an alpha making Dinner in nothing but boxers singing to music.

 

After they snuggled to watch television till Dean fell asleep again and Castiel carried him into bed.

Dean went out to lunch to tell his friends the news about his pregnancy 

“Ha, You owe me 10 bucks Jo!” Charlie stuck out her tongue at her mate  
“You guys were betting I was pregnant?” Dean questioned crossing his arms  
“Well Charlie was, We just don't argue with her” Benny says with Jo nodding at his statement “Can't argue with her, She's pushy”  
“That I am Benny, That I am” Charlie giggles.

“So what are you having?” Jo asks chewing a fry “Boy or girl?”  
“Boys or girls you mean. We are having four pups, and we don't know yet to early to tell” Dean says and Charlie makes a noise between a squeek and a yelp that startles the trio.

''''  
They are back at the doctors for another month check up to see if Dean and the pups are healthy. Dean whines when he is told he has to get an 'up close and personal scan' as Dean called it.

“Do you want to know the genders?” The tech says cleaning off the gear and printing out the pictures of each pup.  
“Yes” They both say in unison

“Ok, Lets see here We got three girls and a boy” She says smiling at the two as she hands them the printouts

Castiel tears up and the news of pups and Dean is still in awe of what he just heard that they don't registiar the tech leaving them alone. Castiel hugs Dean scenting him telling him 'thank yous' and 'love yous' while rubbing his stomach which started showing a small bump two weeks ago.

Dean was now in full Baby mode after the appintment that as soon as they left the front doors he wanted to go shopping for baby items.

Going to 'Pups R Us' Dean looks around and it dawns on him that he has no idea what they need.  
“Cas, I..I don't even know what a pup needs” He starts panicking “I am going to be a terrible papa, I don't know what I am doing... I” Cas cuts him off with a kiss and Dean melts into it

“You and I both know you are not going to be a terrible papa” Castiel puts his forehead to Deans “I don't know what I am doing either, We will figure it out together and besides we can ask the store clerk for recommendations for new parents.”

A perky middle aged brunete came over towards them when Cas pushed a help button.  
“Hi what can I help you two with today?” She smiled  
“Everything” Dean sighed “We just need everything”

“New parents huh?” She asks still smiling “ I have had 7 pups and when I had my first wow was I scared. I thought I was going to be terrible at it when I didn't even know which crib to buy” She takes out a notepad and a pen “Lets get started and write down things as we browse, I will personaly help you two out”

“You don't have to put yourself out like that” Dean says looking at her  
“Nonsense, That is our job. Each Omega gets a helping hand staff member to write down products they want or need.” She states “Helps take stress of the parents”

Paying was easy but Castiel told them to wait to deliver the furniture since it would be too crowded to have four of everything in a small apartment home.

“Dean, We need to talk about getting a bigger place.”  
“I agree, The Babies will be here in 6 months and we don't have enough room for them” Dean sighed  
“The store said they would hold items for a month before having to deliver them to our current address. I think we can find a house that can fit all of us in that time” Castiel smiled holding his mates hand.  
“Yeah, As soon as we get home we will look online and in the paper for houses.” Dean smiles “Can we afford it though?”  
“Yes, I have money saved up from my contract job. That should get us a nice house with a yard for our pups” Castiel assured him.  
“A nice yard for BBQs and a pool in the summer” Dean smiled  
“Anything for my family” Castiel smiled at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need Baby Names (No names from the show please.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback helps motivate me.  
> If you want to see anything happen comment below.

“So what do we have on the omega?” Crowley crossed his hands over his desk  
“Before I hand over what I got, Why do you want him so badly? Novak had a deep moral compass compared to others.  
“Metatron, I don't pay you to think about what I do with the information.” He growled “ But If you must know Novak is one of our best killers. He never misses his targets, Ever. Now that he has a mate with pup on the way I just lost one of my finest.”

Metatron hands over the document, Its a small folder and Crowley is displeased with the findings.  
“This is it” He stands up closing the folder “A doctors visit and previous work address?”

“Novak probably thought you would try this and is keeping him out of reach as much as he can” Metatron spoke.

“Damn” Crowley hit his desk making Metatron jump “ Get out!, Don't come back till you get better information” He growled

Metatron quickly ran out of the office closing the doors behind him.

“Ruby!” Crowley called out “Get me Gordon Walker"

\-----------

Dean was exhausted. House hunting was easier said than done.

Between Castiel's job hunting and searching for a house that met all of the requirements they both wanted it seemed impossible that they would find one before the pups were born.

 

“Cas, What do you think about writing a book?” Dean said while holding Castiels laptop.  
“hm, Why do you say that?” Castiel looked up from stirring a pot of noodles for dinner  
“Just saw a file here, and yes I did snoop around before you ask” Castiel chuckled at that remark “ Your journal entries about your childhood and how you felt after your sisters death. Your writing is beautifully emotional.”

“Really huh? I guess I can think about it. Come lets eat.” Castiel smiles as he sets the table

'''  
The next week the realtor calls telling them that they have a few new houses that meet the couples criteria and they meet up at the office.

The realtor is a blonde beta who has a fake smile plastered on her face the whole time she shows them the one home available.

She opens the door to the house. “This house is a four bedroom, three bath. Hardwood floors granite countertops, Stainless steel appliances. Large master suite bedroom with two huge closets, 2 car attached garage, bay windows, siding garage doors.” She goes outside to the backyard and Dean gasps “Nice deck for BBQ's and A big fenced in backyard for the young ones to play in.” She says like she rehearsed it. (Monotone and creepy were Dean's exact words)

“What do you say Dean?” Castiel asks as he looks to him  
“I love this house Cas” Dean says in a whisper “This would be great for the pups”

“We will take it” Cas says and the realtor smiles wider

With the paperwork drawn up and pending approval the only thing left is for them to pack. Dean was ordered to take a nap since he kept yawning and was told to keep off his feet as he was entering is fourth month.  
“What do you want Crowley” Gordon stormed in “I drove eight hours to be here. It has better be worth something” The alpha growled  
“Calm down already” Crowley frowned “ Two minutes in and you are already biting my head off”  
“I don't work for you, I am not one of your hires that goes where you tell them.” Gordon snapped “If I am here then I am not working, If I am not working I don't get paid”

Crowley rolled his eyes and continued anyway “I need you to acquire someone for me, His name is Dean Winchester he is an omega that mated with one of my finest hires.”  
“And?” Gordon raised his eyebrow  
“And the moron quit!” Crowley shouted  
“You want me to kill this omega, because he took your best man?”  
“Bloody hell No! Novak will kill us both.” Crowley bawked at what the man said “I want to scare Novak into thinking he needs to pick up this job to keep Dean safe.”

Gordon sat down and listened interested in what Crowley had to say.

“How many men can you rally together?”

“In a short amount of time not a lot ten or twenty.” Gordon shrugged.

“I am going to print out a list of the kill targets that Novak had in the past, Each man will have an assignment of pretending to know the targets, Who killed them and now they want vengeance.” Crowley got on his laptop “Make sure the omega sees each person and tells Novak. Bug the house if you have to, Just make sure it scares Dean enough to make sure that he gets Novak to do something about it. Under No circumstances are any of you to touch the omega!”  
Dean was thrilled when the movers were finished with everything and they could relax in their new house. The baby furniture arrived earlier this morning and Cas had arranged them in each room according to how he had liked it.

Castiel had painted the nurseries earlier in the month Green and yellow moldings in one room and lavender and blue moldings in the other. Dean was in awe of it and would walk between the two rooms and gasp each time rubbing his stomach.

“We still need names Dean.” Castiel said rubbing Dean's scalp while they watched a movie.  
“mmhm.” Dean was half asleep “Don't know yet, I got another four months to go before I pop them out Cas”  
“Yeah, But its nice to be prepared” Castiel said but Dean was softly snoring by the time he spoke which made him chuckle.

Dean was dragged to his feet and led by Cas to the bedroom and laid down of the soft bed and smiled when Cas kissed him goodnight.

“Night, Cas” Dean said sleepily  
“Night Dean” Castiel said in a whisper.

Castiel closed the door behind him and went back downstairs. Dean had said he was a great writer from what he had read in his journals, Maybe he would give it a go and try to write something he had like fantasy as a kid and would read to his sister and brother when they were sad. Castiel got out a pad of paper and started writing, He used his sister as inspiration as the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently taking requests for a new story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes me motivated  
> Baby names still welcomed

Dean had shoo'd Cas out of the house for the day telling him for the past two weeks he had been held up in the house and needed guy time and called Benny and to take him out for the day.

Castiel relented after Dean promised that he would not leave the house, Not even the backyard in which Dean rolled his eyes and shoved him out the door when Benny rolled up in his truck.

They didn't even notice the black pickup on the other side of the street watching the three of them interact.

Cole a beta got on his phone and called Gordon “Novak just left the omega home alone, Tell me why I am not to just grab him?” He let out a frustrated sigh “a pregnant omega, A male one, can bring in a hefty sum of money.”

Gordon started yelling “NO touching the omega, your order is to leave a letter saying you demand retribution for your brothers death by Castiel Novak” Gordon snarled “If you touch the omega I will kill you for blowing this for me” He hung up.

Cole grumbled “Fucking Gordon, when did he take orders from somebody else. That omega can make triple what he is getting paid from that stuffy brit” He taped the letter on the door tapping the door a few times to get the omega's attention.

 

Gordon growled as he threw the phone on the crappy motel bed. Cole was a thinker, Main reason he hired the beta was because he was efficient but was an independent thinker at times. He hoped that he wouldn't fuck it up.  
Castiel promised Dean he would have a alpha day out before the pups were born but to be honest he wasn't having that much fun. His mind kept wandering about Dean alone at home, and a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Benny started their guys trip with lunch at a diner where they ate burgers before they headed out and fished for a bit, Castiel had no idea how to fish and was looking like a lost pup when he was handed a pole and bait.

“What do I do with this?” Castiel held up a worm wiggling on his hand.  
“You put it on the hook, Have you never been fishing before?” Benny laughed but stopped when Castiel tilted his head.  
“No.” He frowned “I didn't get the chance to learn this pastime”  
“Ok, Well lets start with getting the worm on the hook.”  
The house was quiet without Cas but Dean welcomed it. Cas hadn't left him alone since he found out he was a pregnant and quit his job and to be honest it was suffocating with the alpha hovering.

Dean walked around the house (waddled, He was 5 months) his back was hurting and he wanted to stretch his limbs when he heard something tap the door a few times. Didn't sound like a knock more of like tapping from something, Dean looked out the window and saw no one, Looked out the door peephole and saw no one so he opened the door and peered out. He wasn't breaking Castiels rules since he didn't step outside he was just peering for what cause the noise.

He was about to close the door when he saw the note taped to the door. Odd nobody knows where we are except Gabe and Benny and they would of just knocked on the door or Gabe has a key. Dean rips the note off the door and reads it and gasps when he finishes slamming the door behind him.

Dean grabs the phone of the kitchen table and frantically dials Cas's cell.

“CAS!!” Dean yells into the phone  
“Dean?” Cas says worry laced with fear “What's wrong, is it the pups?”  
“Letter on door! YOU SAID YOU QUIT!” Dean panted into the phone angrily  
Castiel listened to Dean on the phone screaming at him. What did he mean, that didn't matter right now right now he had to get home and comfort his mate and reassure him.

Taking the fastest road home and walking into the door seeing Dean hyperventilating when he walks up Dean looks at him anger in his eyes and slaps him in the face. “You lied to me, Why would someone threaten my life months after you quit.”

“Dean I did quit, The same day week after we talked.” He tried to stop Dean from the tears that were overflowing now “Where is that letter sweetheart”

Dean handed his asshole alpha that letter then went upstairs. 

Castiel was pissed off, He noticed the handwriting. That could only mean one person Gordon walker, But Gordon Walker doesn't do this type of stuff for free the alpha must be working for someone and he had the assumption of who it was.

“Crowley” Castiel tried to use a calm voice  
“Ah, Novak what do I owe the pleasure.” The brit said  
“I need to talk to you in person” Castiel frowned but continued “About my job”  
“I have an opening next Monday at noon” Crowley said smugly

Crowley seemed pleased like his plan was working.  
“Good” Castiel hung up.

He needed to find Gordon walker and kill this bastard and whomever works with him.

 

Dean was upstairs still crying when Castiel entered the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed.  
“Dean, That note is a fake” Cas sighed putting his hand on the omega “I know who wrote it, It was planted to scare you, Make you not trust me. I would never lie to you Dean so I am telling you that I am going to take care of them.”

“Who?” Dean said sitting up from the bed.  
“A bounty hunter named Gordon, He is working with my ex employer Crowley. My guess was they were trying to get me back by thinking that scaring you would make me hire protection from them in exchange for working.”

“That's insane!” Dean said grabbing Castiel and nuzzling him.  
“I know. But I am going to make sure that they never do this again to another couple ever.” Castiel said with anger in his eyes “ Gabe will have to be here for a few days to take care of you while I am gone”

Dean nodded. He knew that Castiel has committed to this and it was his way to keep him and his pups safe.

 

Gabe came over two days later to babysit Dean, Castiel gave him strict rules to abide by and kissed Dean goodbye.

It was personal now. Castiel was not going to come back till everyone involved was Dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean watched Castiel storm out of the bedroom, He saw the look on his face when he figured out the letter and decided not to push Cas into staying with him.

Gabe had just walked in when Castiel blew through the house and into his car and checked to see if Dean was ok (Castiel had called Gabriel telling him everything and to watch Dean while also looking for anything suspicious)

“What's going on now, what did that note say?” Gabe glanced at Dean worried.  
“A fake threat” Dean laid on the bed resting his back “He says his boss did it, Which I think is an insane way to get someone to consider coming back to work for them.” Dean huffed.

“Crowley...I met him once, We did not get along.” He half laughed “Thought he could help me out like he did Cassie, But I am not one for revenge.” He sighed.

Gabe sat on the edge of the bed “I miss her everyday, but killing that bastard only brought some peace to his mind. After awhile I think Crowley knew that and used that to his advantage. He had a young alpha ready to kill anyone who did injustice to others and disguised it as a way to avenge our sister. I saw right through him and he knew it.”

“He met you and he stopped thinking about revenge for the most part. And when you two started this family he stepped up and quit and now defending you is the only thing on his mind, I wish I could meet someone like that.”  
Castiel sat outside the motel just outside of town, he knew Gordon would be staying there. The guy was too predictable on where he stayed even more so when he made phone calls he never used burn outs.

He waited three hours in his car and just sitting there and thinking about Dean and the pups and how Gordon picked the wrong family when he spotted the bastard getting out of a jeep and head into one of the rooms.

Walking silently over towards the door Castiel kicked the door in taking Gordon by surprise.

“Wha” Was all Gordon said before Castiel was on him and shutting the door behind him.

He pushed the asshole down onto the floor on his knees and placed a knife over his throat.

“Who is helping you?” Castiel growled out “I know you don't work alone Gordon!  
“You will just kill me anyway” Gordon spat at him  
“True, But the sooner you tell me the quicker it is.” Castiel sliced into his flesh “I can draw this out till you die of shock or blood loss” Castiel made another line making Gordon wince “Or I can end it quick, You must of seen my track record, You know what I can do how good I was at my job.”

Castiel took out a gun and shot into Gordon's leg twice

“His name is Cole” Gordon said after an hour and two daggers into the bullet wounds later. “I don't know his last name, I only hire him for small stuff.”

Castiel took Gordon's cellphone and looked through the contacts.  
“Call him, Tell him to meet you here.” He growled as Gordon took the cell and dialed the phone number  
Cole made it in the door and shut it only to be shot in the head when he did. Castiel huffed and turned to Gordon who was bleeding in the bathroom now.  
“You should of never taken the deal with Crowley.” He shot him three times in the chest.

Castiel walked back to his car feeling agitated and just wanted to curl up with his omega, He had a few days till the meeting with Crowley and that was what he was planning on doing.  
It was approaching 4am when Castiel came back home, Dean had given Gabe some blankets and he was on the couch since they didn't have a bed for the spare bedroom yet

“Hey Alpha” Dean turned over when he felt the bed dip behind him.  
“Dean.” Castiel put his nose to his neck “Sorry for everything, I have put you in so much danger and so much stress” He puts he hand on the bump and a foot kicks him.  
“Shh, See they don't like when daddy talks like that” Dean coo's at Castiel as he scents him back and closes his eyes. “Sleep now Alpha”

Castiel stares at Dean and can't believe how calm he is acting. How lucky he got with a mate who is still with him after all this.  
'''''  
Crowley is at his desk when Castiel arrives an smiles that big welcoming smile when he sits down.

“So, What is this all about?” Crowley asks innocently

Castiel frowns and stands up “Cut it Crowley” He Deadpans. “I know you were behind Gordon Walker, I took care of him by the way, I knew it right away that it was you. Gordon isn't bright enough to pull that crap off of threatening another's mate”

Crowley scoffs “ Why would I care that you mated, Novak”

“Maybe because he took my time away from the job. My brother seems to think its about not having control over me anymore that I was your best and you hate losing. I don't care really your silly reason is the matter at hand is you paid to have my mate threatened and to scare me into thinking I needed you.”

“You going to kill me now, is that it” Crowley sneers “I made you what you are”

“No, If I killed you then I would put thousands of people out of a job. I just want you to know this, You ever EVER think about doing something like this again to anyone, I wont warn you next time.” Castiel snarled getting into his face. 

He stared Crowley down seeing if the man was going to say anything but he just nodded in a scowling defeat. He was just lucky Novak didn't kill him.

Castiel walked out of the office without a word and went home to his mate, Now with all this mess out of the way he and Dean rest easy till the pups arrive.  
Three weeks later--

“You wanna what?” Dean groaned out as he looked at Charlie  
“A baby shower” She rolled her eyes at him “Everyone has one”  
“I don't want one, Sounds like too much trouble” Dean pouts. “Besides I am on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy and it sucks.”

“Dean, I think a baby shower would be delightful” Castiel comes from upstairs.

They turned the guest room into Castiel's office so he could get some writing done. Castiel had been so delighted when he came home one day from shopping to find his brother and Dean had done that for him.

“But”   
Too late Dean, I already made the guest list” Castiel smiled “We are to have it in a few days”  
“You knew already didn't you Charlie” Dean glared smiling.  
“Yeah” She laughed and hugged him the best she could.  
'''''  
Dean woke up to confetti in his face, and Castiel pulling him up to his feet and downstairs to where everyone was gathered with food and presents.

“Wow!” Dean said breathless as he sat down.

Dean was overwhelmed by the amount of gifts he received for the pups. Everything he could of needed for them. He got so many clothes that he thought that they might have to put some in their room to make room for other stuff like diapers and toys.

A knock at the door startled him and Castiel just smiled and went to open it, “Hey Dean there is one more surprise left I didn't tell you about.”  
“What Cas?” Dean said as he looked up he gasped.

“Sam?” Dean stood up “How, How are you here. You were always too busy and...” His eyes were watering, he hadn't seen his brother years let alone talk to him.

Sam smiled and said “Well its a long story actually, I was in a bad way for awhile. But I am getting better and then I get a call from Castiel and he says he is your mate and you are having a baby shower, I just had to show up.”

Dean hugged his baby brother and then went over to Cas and kissed him, He was crying so hard he had to sit down. “You are going to tell me right” He looks over towards Sam”

“Yeah of course” Sam nods

The party lasted for a few hours and ended when Dean got to tired to keep his eyes open. Sam went to his hotel and promised he would be back first thing in the morning.

“Thanks alpha” Dean yawned closing his eyes  
“No Dean thank you” Cas kissed him “Sweet dreams Dean.” 

Castiel shuts off the light and climbs into bed with Dean and sleeps soundly, He feels at peace with his life as he drifts off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Sam came by everyday to visit Dean to the point Castiel had set up the guest bedroom to Sam's liking so that he wouldn't spend so much money on hotel rooms.

“So why haven't you called in the past two years?” Dean fixed himself a sandwich. “I mean, I would of come down if you wanted me to but you always said no, then stopped answering me.” He looked down at his plate.

Sam frowned “It was rough these past few years, I didn't mean to shut you out Dean. I...quit school a year after I started when I met a girl, We partied a lot and we were wasted pretty much most of the time and I missed too much to go back” Sam shook his head. “It got bad Dean, to the point I didn't even know myself. I broke up with her when I caught her cheating on me, I thought about calling you but I didn't want to drag you down with me.”

“Sam” Dean teared up

“I got myself sober but was so ashamed of myself of what I did...” He paused “I ruined my future, The one you said I would have when we were pups and I couldn't face you.”

Sam was full on crying as he continued “ I stopped all contact with anyone and everyone I knew, Moved to a small apartment that I barely make rent on and work at a bar, So when I got a call from Castiel saying that you two were having a baby shower, I said to myself it was a sign to Alpha up and drove my ass out here.”

“Sam you think I would be ashamed of my little brother, then you think too little of me. I never in all of growing up with you ever been ashamed of you and it wont start now.” Dean grabbed him in a big hug as much as he could with his huge baby bump.

Castiel came in to see what was all the crying was about but stopped when he saw the two brothers hugging.

“Sam you wont be moving back to that apartment” Castiel said after a bit “I think it would do both of you some good that you take the guest room permanently.”

“Cas, I can't.” Sam said wide eyed “That's too much, you have four pups on the way and I will be nothing but a burden”

“Nonsense” Castiel smiled  
Sam fully moved in two weeks later Castiel had some movers go to his apartment and pick up his stuff and bring it back, Sam quit his job and was happy about doing so.

Dean was exhausted. The pups now due in a month he could barely walk to the couch without panting or something hurting.

“God, When will they just get here already” Dean grunted “My back hurts and I have to pee like every minute!”  
“Soon Dean” Castiel said rubbing his back “ So any names come to mind yet?”

“No, I can't think straight with my kidneys being kicked”

Sam came from outside, He was out jogging and shut the door behind him. “What's up?” He said taking earbuds from his ears  
“Your brother is uncomfortable” Castiel frowned when Dean growled out at the stupid question.  
“I don't see you carrying them, Of course I am” Dean snarled up at Cas.

Dean moved a bit when a sharp pain suddenly made him yelp and Cas went wide eyed. “Dean?”

“Nothing, Its nothing. I think they just elbowed me in the ribs” Dean said wincing as he moved to get up only to sit back down when another pain shot down his back.

“Dean, I think you are having contractions” Castiel said calmly.  
“But we have a month” Dean whimpered.

Dean was excited but scared as the two alpha's helped him get him ready and into the Castiels car.

They raced to the hospital and Dean was wheeled into the ER, and Castiel went to talk to the nurse. Dean had a death grip on Sam's hand since his contractions seemed to hit him every time he moved and he was going to make sure everyone near him felt it.

A nurse came and took him back to a birthing room with Castiel in tow, Told him to get scrubs on while Dean taking his vitals as well as the pups.

Seventeen hours on waiting Dean was finally ready to push the first pup out,

'Luna Jade Winchester was born at 11:45pm, 5lbs 4oz with Blonde hair and blue eyes.'

Dean panted and was closing his eyes when the next contraction hit and he was forced to push again and two minutes later,

'Jason Lyn Winchester was born at 11:47pm, 5lbs 8oz with Black hair green eyes.'

Dean grasped Castiel and groaned “I can't push out two more, I can't” He was too tired and the words were slurred. 

Luckily he got 10 minutes of rest before he had to push again.

'Cameron Lee Winchester was born 11:57pm, 6lb 2oz Black hair with green eyes.  
'Aaron Mason Winchester was born 12:03am, 6lb. Black hair with green eyes.

Castiel cried each time a pup was born and he looked to see Dean who just was exhausted and smiling with his eyes closed.

“Good job my beautiful omega” Castiel kissed him on the lips.

Dean was slightly snoring as the nurses cleaned him and the pups up before wheeling them to a private room to rest.  
Dean woke up when a pup fussed to be fed and he was handed Luna and he attached her to a nipple to let her drink, He fell asleep as one by one each pup was fed.

Sam came to visit and held each pup as did Gabe who cooed at each one. Castiel was very protective of them so they didn't stay long.

Dean had to stay in recovery for two days before they got to go home. He laid on his bed first thing when they got the pups settled in their rooms after a feeding.

“Cas, you are not sticking your cock in me ever again.” Dean huffed out and Cas laughed hard.  
“Well, Its gonna be at least 6 weeks till I can anyway” Cas mocked him and Dean glared.  
“I mean it. Four Cas, We have four pups now. That was intense and you didn't even push them out” 

Castiel was about to make another joke when crying started and Dean sighed.  
“I got it, I will get Sam to help me as well. You relax and if we need you I will bring them to you”

“Thanks Cas” Dean said closing his eyes when his head hit the pillows.

Castiel closed the door halfway and made his way to the room where the pups were in. Sam was already there talking baby talk and changing a diaper when he came in.

“Hey, Cas” Sam said throwing away a used diaper and getting a clean one  
“Hi Sam.” Castiel picked up his little girl and kissed her nose.

“Didn't think my brother ever would have had pups.” Sam said chuckling. “Now here he is mated and has four.” Sam turned to another pup and started changing him.

“I never thought I would be mated at all. I thought I was to remain alone for the remainder of my life till I met Dean.” Castiel smiled remembering the first time he met his omega

“Life is funny that way huh”  
“Yeah, I am glad it is though. Castiel smiled brightly.

 

One year later

Castiel is signing a book cover at his stand in a bookstore for “Life is funny that way” By C.J Novak when he looks over at his four pups and mate who are waiting by the sidelines. His book is a bestseller of his life's adventures but fantasy based, 

It tells of a princess named Hannah who seeks vengeance for the murder of her parents but doing so loses sight of the reason she started fighting in the first place and ended up a shell of a person she once was till she met the Alpha of her dreams.

He finished up signing autographs for his fans, and picks up two pups while Dean has the other two and they walk home, Its a nice day out so why not.


End file.
